All the Scary Monsters
by transformedstarwarsgal
Summary: Little story I wrote up while bored out of my skull. Marcie loved Transformers, especially Optimus Prime. Since Marcie was still only eight years of age, she still believed in all the scary monsters that would snatch her away from her bed while she slept. Thankfully, these monsters were kept at bay by none other than Marcie's favorite role-model, Optimus Prime.


Marcie loved Transformers, especially Optimus Prime. He was the bravest and most powerful of all the Autobots. He protected the weak and had a kind heart. He was true to his intentions and fearless. In Marcie's young mind, Optimus Prime was the epitome of perfection.

Marcie's small bedroom walls, painted a vibrant neon pink that gave many strong headaches, were filled with posters of her favorite superhero, almost making the pink unseeable. It was every genre imaginable-from G1, to Animated, to Transformers: Prime. Where most little girls her age kept dolls, makeup and jewelry, she had a few special action figures laid out all arounder room, on shelves and bookcases.

Since Marcie was still only eight years of age, she still believed in all the scary monsters that would snatch her away from her bed while she slept; the ones that hid under her bed and inside her closet during the daytime. Some monsters were your normal Boogeyman, but others were the more unusual, even for the biggest Transformers fan alive-Nemesis Prime, Optimus Prime's evil twin, and Unicron, the Chaos Bringer).

Thankfully, these monsters were kept at bay by none other than Marcie's favorite role-model, Optimus Prime. He would stand at the side of her bed, his energy blade out, and just wait for all the bad monsters to come out and try to hurt Marcie-how he fit in her bedroom, I do not know. Usually, the scary monsters did not come out of hiding, since they were too scared, but sometimes one or two would slink out from under the bed when Optimus Prime wasn't looking and make a grab for Marcie. But Optimus Prime was too fast for them! He would slash at them with his big sword and take their heads clean off!

But, one day, Nemesis Prime and Unicron convinced all the monsters hiding in Marcie's closet and under her bed to attack Optimus Prime at once, to distract him and then take Marcie. When they tried this, Optimus beat them all up, since he was so much more powerful than them, cutting their scary heads off and throwing them right out Marcie's door, all bruised and broken; Marcie didn't even stir in her sleep, just continued to dream, curled up in her blanket.

Optimus Prime slumped against the side of Marcie's bed, resting; all those scary monsters had worn him out. He retracted his sword and closed his eyes, hoping that Marcie would be safe for now.

As his mind became foggier, something grabbed at Optimus Prime from under the bed, pulling him under and attacking him. Since Optimus Prime was caught off guard, the monster was able to hurt him, cutting up his leg really bad. Because of all the shifting from under her bed, Marcie woke with a start and, gripping her toy puppy, leaned down ever so carefully to check under her bed to see what was happening.

She screamed in pure terror when she saw a super scary-looking monster biting Optimus Prime's leg, hurting him.

"Stop it, you scary monster!" Marcie yelled at the top of her lungs, hitting the monster with her puppy. The monster yelped in surprise and looked at Marcie, frowned, and then turned to dust.

Optimus Prime carefully climbed out from under the bed, keeping a hand on the bite marks to keep it from bleeding too much. He smiled at Marcie. The girl tried to smile back but was shaking too much; her heart was racing as the adrenaline left her system.

"Thank you, Marcie, you saved me."

"You're welcome," Marcie said, smiling at Optimus, her chocolate eyes glistening with happy tears.

She looked down at his leg, watching the clear blue liquid seep from cracks in-between his fingers, that were desperately trying to keep it from doing just that. She looked at his face; he looked like he was in pain, a small grimace tainting his usually calm features.

"Here, let me help you." Marcie grabbed her blanket and climbed out of bed, carefully wrapping the purple blanket around Optimus's leg as gently as she could. He winced slightly but was very happy to be able to move his hand away from the wound and find a better solution. "Better?"

"Very much, thank you, Marcie," Optimus Prime said, pulling Marcie into his huge arms and holding her to his chest as they both rested from the action mere moments before.

"I love you, Optimus Prime," were the last words Marcie could murmur as she fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning, Optimus Prime was gone. He never could stay long, for he had to lead his Autobots. Marcie understood, of course, grateful that he was there to help her when she really needed him.

Marcie's father had walked in on his daughter, sleeping on the floor, that morning. It had become usual for the man to come get Marcie for school and see her on the floor. She just refused to stay in her bed. Chuckling lightly, he picked her up into his arms, placing her on her bed. It was a weekend-why not let the little girl sleep a bit longer?

He placed a new blanket over her, tossing the old one in the rubbish bin. He'd have to ask her later where the light blue stain came from.


End file.
